deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Round 7: John Spartan vs John Mclane
John Spartan, the 20th century LA cop resurrected in the 21st century to battle a 20th century criminal, vs John McClane, the NYPD never-say-die cop who came out all alone against 12 german terrorists! Two of the greatest action stars ever compete in a deathmatch to answer one question: WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Spartan shoots with: I know spartan didn't use some of these, but I was low on guns used by him. 450px-IGA-Coach-Gun.jpg|Spartan sawed off ThommyM1928.jpg|tommy gun M16-a3.jpg|M16 600px-DemoMan_044.jpg|particle beam gun (G11 in appearance) Beretta92FS.jpg|Baretta 92F 450px-H&K94Conversion.jpg|HK 94 M60MG.jpg|M60E3 C-4.jpg|C4 My edges: close range: The shotgun has much more power, but it's not as big a deal against unarmored opponents, and the handgun carries 4x as many rounds. EDGE: McClane. mid range: The HK94 is basically an MP5. It's more accurate, but the thompson has a higher ROF, larger mag, and bigger cartridge. EDGE: Spartan. long range: The M60 has an overwhelming advantage in range, ROF, mag size, cartridge, basically everything except accuracy. EDGE: McClane. special: The C4 and particle beam are both technically one-shot weapons (the particle beam has a cooldown of about 3 minutes), but the beam has a ton of range. EDGE: Spartan. X factors: (McClane x Spartan 74 physicality 87 89 determination 81 70 training 70 92 smart mouth 84 (It's an X factor to me) 76 Killer Instinct 74 THE BATTLE: At a buisness tower, John McClane finds himself in a position 4 times before: Being stuck in a building overtaken by Terrorists. One by one, he hunts down and kills them. As he leaves the building, he hears an angry voice call his name. "MCCLANE!" the voice yells, "HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU KILLED IN YOUR LIFE!?" "I saved about ten times as many as I killed." McClane replied. "You killed over 30 people in your life, McClane!" the person yells, "Your under arrest for property damage, resisting arrest, and third-degree murder!" "What?!" McClane asks, incredulous. "You heard me, McClane!" the man said, "100 years in cryoprison!" "The hell is Cryoprison?" McClane asked. Five days later: McClane is swimming in a pool of water. Slowly, it turns to ice, and he is frozen in a block of ice, his eyes seeing another cop being frozen. Little did he know that would be his greatest opponent yet... 40 years later: McClane suddenly wakes up. He looks around, and shivers. He's freezing. He's stuck in a room, with a light and a door, a strange machine, and one window. Someone gives him clothes through a slot in the door. The door opens, and a man enters the room. "Hello," he says, "My name is Chief Earle of the San Angeles police department." "San Angeles?" McClane asked, "The hell is that?" The machine in the room beeps, and shoots out a slip of paper: it's a fine. "The f**k?" McClane asks, and the machine does it again. "Sir," Earle says annoyed, "This is 2033. San Angeles is the merged city of Los Angeles, Santa Barbara, and San Diego. The place was a Utopia under Dr. Raymond Coctaeu, with anything unhealthy being banned. Cursing is illegal. Recently, however, a criminal, was somehow resurrected from Cryoprison, and committed the first murders in almost 20 years. In response, we resurrected another cop by the name of John Spartan to take him down. He succeeded, but wouldn't adjust to our way of life, and became a rebel. We brought you back to take him out." "OK," McClane said. "We have four other resurrected police officers to help you." "Got it," McClane asked, "Do you have his location?" "In the sewers," Earle said, "A society of rebels lives there." Two days later: McClane: file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png Spartan: file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png McClane and his cops are walking through the sewers, armed with weapons from the museum. Spartan sees them, and warns his rebels that they are under attack. One man shoots and kills a cop with an M16 file:red.png. McClanes men immediately start to run, shooting back at the pursuing Spartan. One cop shoots a rebel with an M60 file:blue.png. McClane orders his cops to stop retreating. The two groups begin in a firefight. Neither take any casualties. Eventually, Spartan takes out a PBG and fires straight through the cover of a cop and kills him file:red.png The PBG starts its cool-down, and Spartan resumes firing with a tommy gun. The two groups continue to shoot, until one cop gets reckless and dives out of cover, and quickly gets sprayed by a rebel with a tommy gun file:red.png. Now quite outnumbered, McClane and his remaining man retreat. Spartan's group follows, but one is shot by McClane holding a 94 file:blue.png. As McClane and his last men enter a building, the cop hides behind the door with a baretta. As Spartan and his rebels enter, he takes out one, but Spartan quickly turns with the weapon of his name and blasts him away file:blue.pngfile:red.png. Spartan and his rebel continue through the building, looking for McClane. One sees a door, and opens the door. It triggers the blasting cap to some C4 near his foot, and blows him to kingdom come file:blue.png. Spartan ducks behind a wall, avoiding rounds from McClane's HK. He hears the PBG beep, and pulls it out. He peeks around the corner quickly, then retreats to avoid another volley of rounds. He hears McClane reloading, and jumps around the corner, yelling, "Suck phaser!" and fires at McClane with the PBG. McClane dives to the side and finishes his reload, but McClane points the weapon at him, and bluffs, "Get up or get burned!" McClane drops the 94, and stands up. Spartan reaches for his shotgun, and McClane picks up the gesture, along with his submachine gun. He sprays Spartan all across the body and kills the ex-cop file:blue.png. "Yippi ki yay, motherf*cker," John says, and leaves to report his success. WINNER: John McClane. Category:Blog posts